This application relates to cleaning utensils and, in particular, to utensils of the type including a cleaning medium communicable with a reservoir of cleaning fluid.
Various types of cleaning implements in the nature of brushes and the like, have long been known. Such implements typically include a handle portion and a head or working portion including a cleaning medium, such as brush bristles, a sponge, or the like. It is also known to provide such cleaning devices with a reservoir for a fluid, such as a cleaning fluid, as well as a dispensing mechanism for dispensing cleaning fluid from the reservoir into the cleaning medium. This dispensing mechanism typically includes a valve mechanism. Such valves increase the expense of manufacturer and assembly of the device, a situation which may be exacerbated by the fact that the entire device must be replaced when the cleaning medium wears out.
This application discloses an improved cleaning utensil and method of using same which avoids the disadvantages of prior utensils and methods while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important aspect is the provision of a cleaning utensil with a replaceable cleaning head.
In connection with the foregoing aspect, another aspect is the provision of a replaceable cleaning head for such a utensil.
A still further aspect is the provision of a utensil of the type set forth, with a fluid reservoir and means for dispensing the fluid from the reservoir to a cleaning medium.
Yet another aspect is the provision of a method of using a cleaning utensil of the type set forth, involving alternate compression and expansion of a compressible cleaning medium to facilitate drawing of cleaning fluid from the reservoir.
Certain ones of these and other aspect may be attained by providing a replaceable cleaning head for a cleaning utensil comprising a rigid core having a handle end and a working end, coupling structure on the handle end of the core adapted to be coupled to an associated handle, and a flexible, resilient, porous, absorbent cleaning medium mounted on the core and covering the core except for the coupling structure.